Breaking Point
by Fatal Overdose
Summary: Jack Spicer snaps. Rated for gore, character death, and swearing. It's pretty dark, you've been warned...


**Inspired by the song Viking Death March by Billy Talent. 3.**

Jack Spicer let out another insane giggle, manic grin still on his face.

He'd done it, he had finally done it! All the people who had ever ridiculed him, abused him, denied him, all of them were gone now, and the proof was scattered through the burning town he stood in now.

The world had fallen in a matter of days. Once Jack had focused on the quality of his robots instead of quantity, the people had had no chance, after he'd taken care of a few... annoyances, of course.

The wind blew, throwing sand into the air where it quickly fell again, onto the bodies which had already begun decomposing. The smell of burnt and rotting flesh filled the air, strong enough to make one gag.

The Xiaolin monks. He'd picked them off one by one, savoring each moment of their demise before loping off their heads, now stuck on pikes and rooted to the ground. No one on this planet, not even his parents had not been spared the full extent of his wrath.

Oh, yes, that had been fun.

Of course, the worst offender had yet to be dealt with, but that was something he intended to remedy quickly.

Jack lashed out with the inactive monkey staff, catching Chase Young in the face, and the force of it enough to send the immortal dragon to the ground.

He had constructed bindings of a kind, strong enough that even Chase couldn't remove them.

Ah, Chase. He stared up from where he lay, hands tied behind his back, the fresh wound on his cheek oozing blood, hot and sticky, down the side of his face and neck.

The albino giggled again. The monks had lasted quite a lot longer than his parents, and the looks of betrayal had been priceless, but they were still only humans, chosen or no. An immortal, on the other hand...

"What's wrong?" He crooned. "The almighty Dragon warrior hate being so powerless?" He illustrated powerless with a harsh kick to the ribs. "You don't look nearly as threatening down there."

Chase grunted, bur nothing more.

The expression on the boy's face morphed into a scowl. "How worthless am I now, huh?!" Another kick. "Stupid, pathetic useless worm, am I?" He lashed out again with each insult that left his lips.

Jack bent down, grabbing the other man roughly by his hair and yanking his head back, exposing the delicate flesh of his neck. Licking his lips in a predatory fashion, he pulled a tiny silver dagger out from somewhere in his overcoat, slowly tracing Chase's jaw with the edge of the weapon, and leaving a thin red line where the blood began to pool over.

Chase winced a little bit, but still refused to acknowledge Jack in any way.

The albino threw his head to the ground. "Say something, dammit! Insult me, beg for your life, whatever, I don't fucking care! You knew this was coming! _It's your goddamn fault!"_

Chase's eyes showed nothing but pity for the boy.

"Stop it! _DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"_ He wailed as he fell onto the sand. _"DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ PITY ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

Nothing changed. The tears fell freely now, but Jack didn't seem to care that he was showing weakness in front of the man he had once idolized. Instead, he lashed out again with the monkey staff.

"Why won't you just DIE already!" He screamed.

"I am an immortal. That makes dying a little bit difficult."

"Fuck this. Fuck you. Fuck_ everything_." The albino muttered. The sun was beginning to rise now. "I don't care anymore. I just want to die." He lay down next to Chase in the sand. "You know, I thought my life was going to be different. I figure I could actually do something, maybe go to college and get an engineering degree, meet a nice girl, maybe have a couple of kids..." He sighed. It was far too late now.

Loosing the key from the metal ring it was attatched to, Jack unlocked the odd restraints that bound Chase, who stood up and looked at the pale youth unquestioningly.

He lay on his back, prone, eyes slightly open, and hands supporting his head. "Go ahead. I'm done here." He breathed, forcing his bright red eyes closed in preparation for what he knew would come.

Chase nodded, bending down next to the evil genius, reaching forward with steady hands to take hold of the youth's neck.

A quick motion, a sickening crack, and it was over. A smile played on the boy's lips, not an insane one, but a genuine Jack smile, if there was such a thing. It was the same one he had worn in life so many times before.

Chase bowed his head in a show of respect, and left the bodies there in the middle of the desert. It wasn't like Chase didn't witness death constantly, being unable to die meant that anyone you met would perish long before you did.

By now, he should be used to it.

He wasn't.

Glancing once more at Jack's unmoving form, the Dragon left.

**I hate myself so much right now...**


End file.
